Meet Kohana
by Just-Met-A-Girl-Named-Maria
Summary: I invented my own American girl! I am writing the whole series thing starting with Meet Kohana. She is a Japanese American living in the time that they are relocated to internment camps. Please read and tell me what you think!
1. Summary of All Books

_Here is a summary of all six books! Her family and friends coming up next!_

* * *

Summary of All Books

Meet Kohana

Kohana is a Japanese American in 1941. She lives happily in her beautiful house, right down the street from her best friend Penny, and the handsome Japanese boy Ichiro. Her life is almost perfect, but on December seventh 1941, that's all about to change.

Kohana Learns a Lesson

Kohana is constantly tormented at school because she is Japanese. She loses many friends, all but her best friend Penny. But then, she must say good bye to Penny when all Japanese citizens on the West Coast are forced to leave their homes and relocate to strange internment camps in the deserts of America.

Kohana's Surprise 

Life in the camp is dull and boring, but Ichiro brings something to make the New Year special for Kohana and her family.

Happy Birthday Kohana!

As Kohana's birthday draws near, she is afraid that everyone will forget, seeing that there are more important things to worry about when one is in an internment camp. But, one special person remembers.

Kohana Saves the Day

When Ichiro tries to steal medicine for his little sister, he is caught and gets in trouble with the guards. Now it is Kohana's turn to help Ichiro after all he's done for her family.

Changes for Kohana

Kohana is finally out of that camp, living in an apartment with her and Ichiro's family. Things finally seem to be going back to normal, Kohana finally seems to be happy again, but what happens when Ichiro wants to fight in the war?


	2. Kohana's Family and Friends

_I do not own the American Girl name, but I do own all of these characters. If you would like to use them for any reason, please PM me!_

* * *

**Family**

_**Papa**_

Kohana's father, who is firm but loving.

_**Mama **_

Kohana's mother, who is devoted to her family

_**Kohana**_

A mischievous 12 year old girls who shows courage and patience after being relocated during WWII.

_**Kaminari**_

Kohana's eight year old sister who looks up to her.

_**Hiroshi **_

Kohana's silly little brother, who is five years old.

**Friends**

_**Ichiro**_

The handsome boy who lives down the street, who is very protective over his little sister.

_**Nagisa**_

Ichiro's little sister, who is very close with Ichiro.

_**Penny**_

Kohana's best friend.


	3. One Day in August

_Well, here's the first chapter! Please write reviews! Please let me know if any of the Japanese is wrong! _

* * *

**Meet Kohana **

Chapter one: One Day in August

Kohana Nakagawa strolled along the familiar street back home from her best friend Penny's house. The hot august sun kissed her cheeks and flushed them with heat. She couldn't wait to get home and drink her mama's nice cold lemonade. She balanced on the curb like she was on a balance beam. For a brief moment, she was a gymnast, balancing high above the ground, watched by every eye in the arena. She jumped three times and stuck the landing. She continued to walk. She jumped up and twirled, but her foot missed the curb and her other foot slipped off the edge and she fell bottom first on the concrete ground.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed as she hit the ground. "I need to control my imagination," She laughed to herself. Papa had always said she had a wild imagination.

"But imagination is a beautiful thing," Papa had always said. "It can take you to wonderful, far away places. You have a gift, Hana," Hana was her nickname. "Use it to brighten the world. Lift the world with your beautiful writing,"

She loved to write. Whenever her imagination ran wild, she always wrote down everything she saw, then rearranged it and stuck it together with vocabulary she learned in school, and she had a story. She loved to show Papa her stories. They always seemed to make him happier.

Still on the ground, Kohana examined herself for any bruises, bumps or cuts.

"_Konnichiha_ Kohana!" she heard the familiar voice.

_Oh no! _Kohana thought with dread. _It's Ichiro! I'm right in front of his house! He must have seen me fall! He must think I'm clumsy… _

Quickly Kohana stood up and brushed herself off. "H-Hi Ichiro!" she waved to him nervously. "How are you?"

"I'm good, you?"

"F-Fine, thanks," She could feel her body temperature rising, and this time it wasn't just the sun.

"Can you tell your _okaasan, _your mother, that my mama wants to speak to her?" he walked closer to her.

"Uh…Sure! Sure, yeah, sure…" _Oh I am such a wreck! He must think I'm just a silly little girl! _"What does she want to speak about?"

"Some recipe she came up with,"

"Oh, ok," she kept fiddling with her straight black hair. _Stop playing with your hair! You look silly! _

"Well, I guess I'll see you later,"

"Y-Yeah," she stammered. "And I will tell my mother! I won't forget!" _Stop talking, Hana! _

He nodded slightly then disappeared into his house. "Oh I am so stupid!" she scolded herself. "Oh well…I had better get away from this house before I do something else stupid…" she ran the rest of the way home. Ichiro was too old for her anyway. After all, she had just turned twelve, and Ichiro was fourteen, almost fifteen. _He'll never see me as anything but a silly little girl, _she thought sadly.

Kohana opened the front door and entered the front hall.

"Hana! Hana!" little Hiroshi came bounding towards her. "Guess what! Guess what!"

"What?" she laughed.

"I taught him how to skip rope!" Kaminari ran after him.

"Oh really?" Kohana entered further into the house. "Could you show me?"

"Yes! Yes!" Hiroshi jumped up and down.

"Come on! Into the backyard!" Kaminari took her hand and pulled her down the hall and through the kitchen. She glanced longingly at the pitcher of lemonade on the counter, but had to look away, as she was now being pulled out the back door. Down the back stairs she went losing her footing and tumbling into the grass. "Clumsy Hana!' Kaminari laughed at her. "Get up! Get up!"

"I'm coming!" Kohana got up and looked around. She saw Mama working at the garden. "_Konnichiha_ Mama!" she waved before being dragged by Kaminari again.

"_Konnichiha_ Hana!" Mama laughed seeing Kohana being dragged by her little sister.

"Watch Hana!" Kaminari held the end of a thin rope. The other end was tied to a low hanging tree branch. "Ready 'Oshi?"

"Yes! Yes!" Hiroshi clapped.

"One, two," Kaminari counted. "Three!" she started to turn the rope. Hiroshi jumped over it once, but he couldn't recover from his first jump quick enough, so when the rope came around again, it hit his feet and tripped him. He fell backward onto his bottom. Expecting him to cry, Kohana and Kaminari rushed to his side. "He did it before!" Kaminari insisted. "Are you alright 'Oshi?"

"Are you alright, my _akachan_, my baby?" Kohana took him in his arms. Suddenly, Hiroshi burst out laughing.

"That was fun!" he clapped his hands. "Again! Again!" he took the rope in his hands.

"You are so silly!" Kohana scooped him up and spun him around in her arms. "You are a _baka na akachan_! A silly baby!" she tickled him.

Still giggling wildly, Hiroshi escaped from her grasp and started to run around the yard. Kohana started to chase after him, and then Kaminari started to chase Kohana. Soon, they were playing a complex game of hide and seek tag, which Kohana thought of as an adventure game. They had to hide and get to the base before getting tagged. Kohana thought of it as she was a fugitive on the run, and had to get to her hideout before being seen. She made a mental note to write this down later.

Their game lasted well into the night, and Mama had to call them several times before they responded.

"_Hana!_" she shouted irritated. Hana poked her head out of her hiding place. "Stop encouraging your siblings to ignore me!"

"_Sumimasen okaasan_, sorry mother," Kohana stood up. "Come on kids!"

Slowly Kaminari and Hiroshi appeared out of their spots. "It's alright my little flower," she stroked Kohana's hair. Her name meant 'little flower' in Japanese. "Come children! _Yuushku_ is ready!"

"What are we eating, Mama?" Kaminari asked excitedly. They all loved their Mama's cooking.

"I fried some rice," Mama began, leading the three children into the kitchen. "And I also made some _gyoza_ with my famous secret sauce,"

"Yummy!" we all said. _Gyoza_, Japanese dumplings, are our favorite thing that Mama makes.

We sat down at the table, and I reached for the lemonade pitcher and filled my glass to the brim. I drank it all in one gulp, and refilled it.

"Mama! Hana is going to drink all the lemonade!" Kaminari complained.

"Am not!" Kohana retorted. "I was only very thirsty. There's still plenty left,"

Suddenly, Kohana heard the familiar noise of the lock turning on the front door. "Papa's home!" she shot up out of her seat and dashed to the front door, followed by Kaminari then Hiroshi.

"Papa! Papa!" we all exclaimed. Hiroshi had his arms around Papa's leg, Kaminari had her arms around his waist, and Kohana was now tall enough to reach her arms around his neck.

"_Konnichiha_ my children," he smiled warmly.

"Papa! Papa!" Kaminari let go and grabbed Papa's hand. "Come on! Mama made _gyoza_!"

"Oh, sounds delicious," he laughed. "But I need a chance to walk in the door!"

"Sorry Papa," Kohana let go of his neck and pulled Hiroshi off of his leg.

"_Konnichiha_ Kenji," Mama said. Kenji means second born son. Papa was the second born son in his family, so that was they named him.

"_Konnichiha _Mai," Papa kissed Mama's cheek.

Kohana loved her Mama's name, because she loved to dance, and Mai means dance. She also loved to sing.

"How was work Papa?" Kohana asked as Kaminari pulled him into the kitchen.

"Fine," Papa said.

"That's good," Kohana sat back down at the table. "Now let's eat! I am starving!"


	4. Chapter 2: Catching Fairies

_Sorry that took so long. Enjoy and please review! Again if any japanese is incorrect please tell me!_

* * *

That night Kohana was reading a book on her bed when Kaminari came bursting in.

"Hana! Hana! You've got to see! There are fairies outside again!" she was jumping up and down excitedly.

"What are you talking about?" Kohana put down her book.

"You have to see!" Kaminari pulled Kohana off her bed and down the stairs. Kohana couldn't help but laugh at her silly little sister. When they got to the back door, Kaminari pointed outside. "You see? You see?" flickers of flying lights were appearing all around the yard. Kohana knew they were just fireflies, but she played along for her sister's sake.

"What do you say we catch some? That way you can tell all of your friends in school that you caught a real live fairy!"

"Wow!" Kaminari smiled up at her. "Can we?"

"Sure!" Kohana said. She went to the cabinet and got a glass jar. "When I was little I caught lots of fairies. You're learning from a professional,"

"Wow!" Kaminari took the jar. "Is this what we catch them in?"

"You put them in there after you catch them,"

"So how do you catch them?" Kaminari asked.

"You use your hands," Kohana jumped and caught a pretend firefly.

"That looks hard!" Kaminari tried to jump as high as Kohana did. "I'm too small!"

"That's alright," Kohana said. "The closer they are to the ground, the more friendly they are. It means they like little children, since little children are also close to the ground,"

"Wow! How did you learn all that, Kohana?" Kaminari asked, amazed.

"Years of practice," Kohana opened the back door. "Now let's get going!"

Kaminari excitedly ran outside and tried to jump up and catch one. "I missed!"

"You have to be very patient, Kami," Kohana tried to get one, but missed. "Even I can't get it on my first try,"

That seemed to make her feel better. After many failed attempts, Kami had finally caught one.

"Hana! Hana! Look! I got one! I got one!" She jumped up and down.

"Hurry! Put it in the jar!" Kohana opened the jar and Kaminari reached in and dropped the firefly in. Kohana quickly closed the lid. She pretended to examine the fairy, then said, "Wow! You caught a really good fairy Kami!"

"I did?" she seized the jar in her hands and looked at the blinking creature inside. "She is beautiful!"

"She's a very magical fairy," Kohana said.

"I have to show Mama! And Papa!" Kaminari rushed inside and Kohana followed. "Papa! Look! Hana helped me catch a fairy!"

"Oh, did she now?" Papa looked at Kohana mischievously, and Kohana smiled. "Let me see," Papa took the jar and examined the 'fairy'. "Oh, it is very _utsukushii_, very beautiful Kami,"

"Isn't she?" Kaminari took the jar and ran to Mama. "Mama, see? See?"

"I see it Kami," Mama chuckled. "Papa is right, it is very _utsukushii_,"

"Now I think it is time for my little fairy to go to sleep," Papa scooped up Kaminari and held her up high and ran to her room, so that she was flying like a fairy.

"Such a beautiful thing, the mind of a child," Mama said. Kohana nodded. "You used to be like that too,"

"I still am," Kohana said. "It isn't my fault I've gotten taller, and older,"

"And smarter," Mama chuckled.

"Yes," Kohana agreed. She dropped her voice, so Kami couldn't hear. "I do still want to believe in things, like fairies, but now that I know they aren't real, it's so hard to pretend,"

"Well then you must pretend, and believe harder," Mama said. "The world is what you believe it to be. So if you want your world to be made of fairies, and princesses, and magical creatures, then so be it. Believe in whatever you want Kohana. You have a beautiful imagination, and no one can take it away,"

"Thank you Mama," Kohana embraced her. "I'm going to go outside for a little while,"

"Go on," Mama chuckled.

Kohana opened the door and stepped outside. She closed her eyes, and tried to imagine herself as a beautiful princess walking into her magical garden. She opened her eyes, and the whole world had changed. She ran down the stairs and she raced around the whole yard. Kohana loved being a girl, she loved being a daughter and an older sister, and she loved being free. She was free to believe whatever she wanted. She ran around the whole yard taking deep breaths, as if she were taking in all the magic. The magic of summer nights is something she would never forget.

She stopped running when she tripped over a branch and landed flat on her stomach. She laughed at her clumsiness and flipped over so she was looking at the stars, which were shining most brightly on this night. She lay perfectly still, listening to the crickets sing. She made a wish on a star:

"I wish every night for the rest of my life could be like this,"

She sat up and looked at her house. It was a perfect little house, that her family had made a home with their love and care. Kohana decided that night that her life was perfect. She loved everything about it. It made her feel guilty, because many people were suffering at the same moment she was calling perfect, but it also made her feel wonderful to be blessed with such a gift. She prayed to thank whoever was out there for her perfect life.

She was sitting perfectly still. A firefly was hovering close by, and she didn't dare move. The firefly buzzed near her face, and landed right on her nose. She closed her eyes and opened them again, now seeing it as a fairy. She felt it wave its tiny wand, and then it flew away. Kohana knew the fairy was blessing her with magic. She suddenly felt as if she could do anything, even fly. She rushed to the swing set and jumped on a swing. She swung higher and higher, until she was flying. She closed her eyes and felt the wind rushing through her hair. The magical land she was flying over was beautiful.

"Kohana my little fairy, time for bed," Mama's voice called her back to reality. In her head she counted to three, then she jumped off the swing, and for a couple of seconds she was actually airborne.

She landed on the ground with a thud. "Coming, Mama!" She ran to the back door completely out of breath. She took one last look into her magical realm, and a fairy flew nearby and landed on the door handle. It flew up and disappeared into the black night sky. Kohana chuckled to herself and went inside.


	5. Chapter 3: Flying and Falling

_I reuploaded this chapter because there were a LOT of errors in it. Sorry bout that!_

* * *

Chapter 3: Flying and Falling

Kohana's eyes fluttered open to the brightness of the summer day. She stretched and yawned then reached for her book that was laying on her nightstand. She read and read, imagining herself as the main character going on an adventure. Then she thought it would be a great idea to make this book into a movie, in which she would play the starring role, of course. She tried to imagine herself as a movie star. Millions of little girls would look up to her, just like she looked up to the girl who was the voice of Snow White in the movie.

"Kohana!" Her mother's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Breakfast!"

"Coming Mama!" Kohana shouted back. She finished the last few sentences of the paragraph she was reading and shut the book. She placed it back on the nightstand and dashed out her door and down the stairs. Her whole family was waiting for her.

"Good morning Sleepyhead," Papa joked.

"I wasnt sleeping!" Kohana laughed. "I was reading,"

"Why do you read so much?" Kaminari asked.

"Because I like to," Kohana said as she sat down.

"Why?" Kaminari asked.

"I don't know!" Kohana said, laughing.

"What are your plans for today, Kohana," Papa asked.

"Well I'm going to ride my bike with Penny, like always," Kohana said putting eggs on her plate. "She got a new doll she wants me to see, so I'll have to go inside her house. I'm going to bring my doll, so we could play for a little while. Is that ok Mama?"

Alright, just don't stay out too late, we have a visitor coming tomorrow,"

"Who?" Kohana asked.

"It's a surprise," Mama said.

"Oh!" Kaminari sounded like a monkey. "I LOVE surprises. Can you tell me?"

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" Kohana said.

"Oh," Kaminari laughed at herself. "No it wouldn't!"

Kohana finished breakfast and quickly went to get dressed. She threw on a blue t-shirt and overalls. She grabbed her doll and book and went outside to take her bike out of the shed. She sat on the porch and read her book until she saw Penny riding towards the house.

"Hello Kohana!" Penny called.

"Hello Penny!" Kohana answered.

"Ready to go?" Penny asked.

"Yep!" Kohana mounted her bike and flew down the driveway. "It feels like you're flying when you ride like that!" She said breathlessly when she had reached the bottom.

"Really?" Penny asked. "May I try?"

"Sure!" Kohana said. She repositioned her doll, Haruka, in her basket so she wouldn't fall. Haruka had gotten her name because grandpa had sent it to her from Japan in the spring, and Haruka means spring flower.

"Watch me!" Penny called from the top of Kohana's driveway.

"I'm watching!"

Penny peddled as fast as she could. "Woo-hoo!" she cheered as she flew down the driveway and past Kohana in the street.

"Penny watch out!" Penny was about to ride straight into the curb! Kohana's warning was too late. Penny's front wheel of her bike slammed into the curb and the back wheel went flying up, sending Penny flying into the air, then into the grass.

"Penny!" Kohana rode to her quickly. She jumped off her bike and ran to where Penny was laying. "Are you alright?"

At first Kohana thought Penny was hurt, but then Penny burst out laughing. "Why are you laughing?" Kohana asked, confused. "Aren't you hurt?"

"No!" Penny said between outbursts of giggles. "It was scary, but it was fun! I must have looked so silly!" She started laughing again.

"You did!" Kohana was now laughing too. "You were _really_ flying then weren't you?"

"Yeah I was!" Penny laughed harder.

"Is everything alright?" a familiar voice sounded behind them.

"Yes…I'm fine," Penny tried to contain the rest of her laughter. "Oh, hi Ichiro,"

Kohana froze. _Ichiro? _What was _he_ doing there? She tried her best to hide her nervousness and she spun around slowly. "_Konnichiha _Ichiro,"

"I saw Penny fall off her bike, and I wanted to make sure everything was alright," Ichiro said calmly.

"Oh we're fine everything is – " Kohana tried to get him to leave, but was interrupted by Penny.

"Oh Ichiro it was hilarious!" Penny began. "Kohana said that when you go down the driveway on your bike it feels like you're flying, so I wanted to try it. But when I went down the driveway, I couldn't stop, and I hit the curb and flew right into the grass! I was really flying that time!" Penny giggled again, her bright green eyes teary with laughter.

"That is funny," Ichiro laughed, but not as hard as Penny. Kohana was mortified. _He must think I'm even more of a silly little girl now! _

"Alright, well as long as everyone's ok, I'll go,"

"We're _fine,_" Kohana threw a look at Penny to prevent her from talking again. "Bye Ichiro, and thanks for your concern!"

"No problem," he said coolly.

Kohana watched dreamily as he walked down the street and into his house.

"What was _that_ about?" Penny asked, picking up her bike.

"What?"

"You were trying to get him to leave, and you wouldn't let me talk! It's almost like – " Penny gasped excitedly.

"What?"

"You're sweet on him!" Penny clasped her hands together. "Aren't you!"

"No!" Kohana said defiantly… "Well," …but she couldn't lie to her best friend. "Yes…I am,"

"Oh!" Penny squealed. "That's so sweet!"

"Shush!" Kohana hissed. "Are you trying to let the whole neighborhood know?"

"Sorry," Penny laughed. They were now riding at a steady pace. "It's just so exciting! Maybe he's sweet on you!"

"No he's not," Kohana sighed sadly. "He probably likes one of the pretty girls that go to high school with him,"

"Oh Kohana, you're very pretty!" Penny reassured her.

"Think so?"

"Of _course!_" Penny said. "You're hair is so perfectly straight, and it almost shines! Your eyes are so dark…it's very mysterious," She giggled. "They're mysteriously pretty. And your skin is so perfect. I wish I was as pretty as you, Kohana,"

"Thanks Penny," Kohana said. "You're pretty too. You're eyes are colorful. You're hair is such a pretty shade of yellow brown. You're so colorful!" Kohana laughed then frowned. "I'm not colorful,"

"That's ok!" Penny said. "You don't have to be colorful to be pretty. You don't even have to _be _pretty. It's what's inside that counts. And you're pretty inside and out,"

"Thanks Penny," Kohana smiled. "You too," Kohana loved having a best friend.


	6. Chapter 4: The Visitor

_Please review! Love you guys' reviews!_

* * *

Chapter 4: The Visitor

Kohana and Penny made their way up Penny's driveway. They had had a very eventful bike ride. First, Penny fell; or flew off her bike, then they gossiped about boys, then they went on an "adventure" together. They pretended their bikes were beautiful horses, and that they were princesses going to find their prince, instead of waiting for their prince to come find them. On their way they had encountered trolls, giants, and dragons. Well, more like Mister Forg, the short, very mean man who lived down the street, the big and tall teenagers who always picked on Kohana, and Sparky, Mrs. Pugh's overexcited dog who was twice the size of Kohana.

"My favorite part was when you had to slay the dragon!" Kohana said.

"I liked when the way you yelled at those 'giants'," Penny giggled. "They sure won't be picking on you any time soon,"

"I don't think so either," Kohana laughed. "They never do that when Ichiro's around,"

"That means he protects you!" Penny squealed. "He _cares _for you!'

"As a _friend,_" Kohana insisted. "Now where is your doll, I want to see her!"

"Oh yeah!" Penny took her hand. "Come upstairs!"

Penny led her up the stairs and down the hallway to Penny's bedroom. "There she is on the bed," Penny beamed proudly.

"Wow!" Kohana gasped. "She's beautiful!" She sat down on the bed and gently touched her face. Her eyes were a sparkling blue, her hair a shining mop of blonde curls. Her face looked so delicate and perfect, Kohana felt as though if she touched her she would break.

"Isn't she?" Penny sat next to her. "You can hold her if you like,"

"Oh can I?" Kohana said excitedly. Penny nodded. Kohana took her gently in her arms. Her dress was a deep blue, embroidered with beautiful golden thread. There was lace on the bottom of the dress and on the edge of the sleeves. "She is beautiful," Kohana said again. "How did you get her?"

"My father got it for me while he was on his trip in Canada," Penny said. "Do you think Haruka will like her?"

"Of course!" Kohana said. She reached behind her and took out her doll. "She says she's very pretty. What's her name?"

"I named her Clara," Penny played with one of Clara's curls. "Clara says Haruka is very pretty too,"

They played with their dolls until Penny's mother called them down for supper. They raced each other down the stairs and Penny won. "Mama, can Kohana stay for supper?"

"Of course, if it's alright with your mama," Penny's mother said.

"May I use your phone?" Kohana asked.

"Of course,"

Kohana called Mama, who said she was allowed to stay for supper, but she had to be home by eight o'clock.

"She said I could stay," Kohana said. "Thank you," she said to Penny's mother.

"Any time," she smiled at Kohana.

Penny and Kohana had a wonderful time together, until eight o'clock when Kohana had to go home.

"Thank you for having me over and letting me stay for supper," Kohana said to Penny's mother.

"You're always welcome here," Penny's mother said. "Goodnight, Kohana,"

Penny rode to Kohana's house with her. "Goodnight Kohana," Penny said when they reached the top of her driveway.

"Goodnight Penny," Kohana and Penny hugged each other. "Don't fly off your bike when you go down the driveway," Kohana joked.

"I won't," Penny laughed. "Bye!" she waved.

"Bye!"

Kohana put her bike away and carried Haruka inside.

"I'm home Mama!"

"Hush!" Mama said rushing down the hallway. "Your brother and sister are asleep,"

"But it's so early!" Kohana said.

"I told you, we have a visitor coming tomorrow," Mama smiled mischievously.

"Alright," Kohana said, burning with curiosity. She wanted to know who the visitor was!

Kohana could barely fall asleep that night. She was wide awake with curiosity. All night she was wondering who it was, until sleep finally won over her curiosity.

The next morning, Mama shook Kohana awake.

"Mama!" Kohana grumbled. "I'm still sleeping,"

"The visitor is coming soon!" Mama said. "Get up! Get dressed! Wear something nice! And brush your hair, it is so tangled! In fact," Mama said, leaving the room, then rushing back in. "Take a bath, so you are all clean, then I will pick out your clothes. Alright?"

"Yes Mama," still half asleep, Kohana wandered into the bathroom. She stepped into the hot water and washed herself quickly. When she finished she dried herself off and put on her robe. She went into her room to find her clothes laid out on her bed. Her red and white flowered dress was lying there, along with a white flower that Grandpa had sent from Japan that went in her hair. She quickly got dressed, not wanting Mama to tell her to hurry up. She carelessly pinned the flower in her wet hair and rushed downstairs.

"Ah, you look beautiful Kohana," Papa said.

"No!" Mama said. "Let me do your hair!" She quickly ran a brush through it.

"Ow! Mama!" Kohana groaned.

"She did that to me too!" Kaminari said, she was wearing the same dress as Kohana, only more young looking. She was also wearing a white flower sent to her from Japan. Her hair was done up in complicated braids and twists. Kohana realized, that after her hair was yanked at several times, that Mama was doing that to her hair too.

"There, all done," Mama said, sliding the flower into place.

"Mai, why do you fuss?" Papa said. "It is only m – "

"Hush!" Mama said. "You'll ruin the surprise!"

"_Sumimasen,_" Papa said. "Sorry,"

"Hiroshi!" Mama scolded. "Do not touch!" She grabbed Hiroshi just before he took a muffin from the counter. "You are a trouble maker this morning," Mama put him down on the couch. Hiroshi was wearing his nice collared shirt with nice pants. Kohana was surprised he hadn't soiled it already. Suddenly the doorbell rang. The visitor was here!

"Everyone, be on your best behavior," Mama said.

"Yes Mama," They all said in unison.

Mama opened the door, and standing in the doorway were two people Kohana hadn't seen in almost two years.

"Grandma! Grandpa!"

"Surprise!" Grandpa chuckled. All three children threw their arms around their grandparents. What a wonderful surprise!


	7. Chapter 7

_Wow! it sure has been a while! I am so sorry! I hope I didn't lose any readers! This is the last chapter of this particular "book". Kohana Learns a Lesson is now is the process of being written. Please review if you read this! I did a lot of research for this chapter about towns in California, and about Pearl Harbor. But still, if any of it is innacurate, please let me know! Thank you and again I'm sorry for the wait!_

* * *

Chapter 5: Everything Changes

"I can't believe you're here!" Kohana said. "It's been so long!"

"Ah, how good it is to see all of you!" Grandpa said.

"Look how you've grown," Grandma said. "All of you!"

They all proceeded into the kitchen and sat down for breakfast. Grandpa told wonderful stories about his adventures in Japan. Kohana listened intently, wishing she could visit Japan. The last time she had seen it was so many years ago.

"Grandpa, I caught a fairy!" Kaminari said when Grandpa had finished speaking.

"Oh, did you?" Grandpa smiled and snuck a look at Kohana, who blushed happily.

"Yes, but she ran away," Kaminari said sadly. "She missed her family,"

"I bet she did," Grandma said. "You wouldn't like to be kept in a jar away from your family would you?"

"No!" Kaminari said.

"Of course not," Grandpa chuckled.

"Grandpa?" Kaminari said eagerly.

"Yes?" Grandpa said.

"Did you bring presents?"

"Kami!" Mama scolded.

"No! No!" Grandpa chuckled. "It is alright! Of course I brought presents! What kind of grandfather would I be if I didn't?"

"Yay!" Kaminari exclaimed.

Grandpa reached into the bag that he was holding and pulled out a beautiful doll similar to Haruka.

"For you Kaminari," Grandpa said, handing Kaminari the doll.

"Wow!" Kaminari stared at the doll with wonder. "Is she really all mine?"

"Of course!"

"Wow!" Kaminari cradled her in her arms. "She's beautiful! Thank you Grandpa!"

"You are very welcome," Grandpa beamed at her. He reached into the bag again and pulled out a carved wooden train.

"This is for little Hiroshi," Grandpa said. "This was hand-carved by a very good friend of mine,"

Hiroshi took the train in his clumsy hands and smiled. "Wow!" he said.

"And one more gift," Grandpa said. He reached into his bag once more and pulled out a long rectangle box. "For you," Grandpa said, handing Kohana the box. Kohana opened the box. Inside was a beautiful white feather.

"It is the feather of a Red-Crowned Crane," Grandma said, smiling. "It is a quill pen. I know how much you love to write. I used it to write all the time. But now I think it is your turn to use it,"

"Wow!" Kohana said, carefully lifting the feather out of the box. "It is so beautiful!"

"Here is the ink that you dip it in to write," Grandma handed her a little bottle that had small pearls on them. "Those pearls are from the oceans of Japan,"

"_Arigatou, _Grandma and Grandpa!" Kohana threw her arms around her grandparents. "Thank you!"

"The surprise gets even better," Grandpa said.

"It does?" Kaminari said excitedly.

"Yes," Grandpa smiled. "We will be staying here,"

"Really?" Kaminari said. Grandpa nodded.

"For how long?" Kohana asked.

"A couple of months," Grandma said. "We have not seen you all in so long, we need lots of time to catch up,"

"Yes you do!" Kaminari said, hugging Grandma and Grandpa. "I am so excited!"

"So are we!" Grandpa chuckled.

The rest of August was spent with their grandparents. Kohana and her family went to the beach, to the movies, for picnics, and many other fun things.

The days went on, until it was time for Kohana to go back to school. She was starting middle school this year, just as Ichiro was starting high school. On their first day of school, Penny and Kohana were walking together.

"Are you scared?" Kohana asked. Penny nodded. "So am I,"

"There are going to be so many big kids there," Penny said.

"I know," Kohana said. "Ichiro said they won't bother us though. As long as we don't bother them of course,"

"What if nobody likes me?" Penny asked.

"Don't be silly!" Kohana said. "How could someone not like you? And besides, what does it matter? I'll always like you,"

"You're right," Penny said. "You're the best friend I could ever have,"

"So are you," the two girls smiled at each other and Kohana slipped her hands into Penny's. Hand in hand they continued their walk to the MeadowValleyMiddle School.

Two uneventful months passed by, and Kohana and Penny were doing just fine in middle school. They both had to admit it was a lot more work than elementary school, but it was worth it. As the time went by, Kohana noticed her Papa seemed more and more stressed. Kohana herself had heard rumors of the war going on in Europe, and how America might get involved. Kohana had heard frightening stories of bombs being dropped on them in their sleep, and entire states being blown up by Germany. But whenever she asked Papa, or Mama, or Grandma, or Grandpa about it, they simply told her that her classmates were just trying to scare her.

December came, along with cold weather. On the sixth day of December, snow began falling and Kohana went outside to play with her brother and sister. Soon, Penny had come to play with Kohana, and so did Nagisa, Ichiro's little sister to play with Kaminari. They spent the day catching snowflakes on their tongues and throwing snow at each other. Kohana had accidentally hit Ichiro, and he had laughed and joined in their snow fight, much to Kohana's relief and delight.

It was another perfect day for Kohana.

That night, Kohana and her siblings drank hot chocolate and went to bed. Kohana slept soundly.

Kohana awoke abruptly to the sound of worried chatter and the radio coming from downstairs. Confused, she turned over and looked at her clock. It was only eight o'clock in the morning, on a Sunday. What was everyone doing awake, and making so much noise?

"How could such a thing happen?" Grandpa's voice sounded above the noise.

"Why would they do this?" Papa said.

"Please try to be quiet, you'll wake the children," Mama said.

Suddenly a knock came to the door, and it opened slightly.

"Can I come in, Hana?" Kaminari said quietly.

"Sure," Kohana said. Kaminari entered the room.

"What's going on?" Kaminari asked. "Grandpa and Papa sound very angry, and Grandma and Mama sound very sad…I didn't want to bother them so I came to you. What's going on?"

"I don't know," Kohana said. She got out of bed. "Wait right here," She told Kaminari. Kohana crept out the door and halfway down the stairs. She gripped the wooden spindles of the stairs and pressed her face against them and listened carefully.

"Why would Japan do this?" Grandpa said angrily. "Why?"

"Who knows?" Grandma said.

"How many people have been killed so far?" Mama asked worriedly.

"Who knows?" Papa said. "What is going to happen now?"

Kohana screwed up her face in confusion. What did Japan do? Why were there people dead? Kohana now listened for the radio.

"…and another Japanese plane has arrived…the ship has been sunk…who could have survived that...?"

Japanese planes? Ships being sunk? What on earth was going on?

"…more information about the attack on Pearl Harbor soon…"

Attack on Pearl Harbor? Kohana thought about all the things she'd just heard. From what she gathered, Japan was attacking Pearl Harbor with airplanes. But why on earth were they doing that?

And then Kohana felt fear. Her classmates were right. People were starting to drop bombs on them. What if California was next? What if they decided to drop a bomb on MeadowValley next?

But didn't they know that Japanese people lived in America? Didn't they know they could be hurting their own people? What did the Americans ever do to them?

Kohana didn't understand it at all. She stood up and crept back into her bedroom. When she arrived, Kaminari raised her eyebrows.

"Um…I couldn't see what was going on," Kohana said. "Just wait for Mama to tell us, alright?"

"Alright," Kaminari said.

"Why don't I read you a book?" Kohana said. Both her and her sister needed something to get their mind off the frightening things that were happening as the spoke.

"Alright!" Kaminari said, grabbing a book off of Kohana's shelf and snuggling into Kohana's bed. Kohana began reading the book to her little sister, not knowing what was going to happen to any of them, fear pulsating in her heart.


End file.
